


let our deck clear for action (our guns be prepared)

by Stef



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef/pseuds/Stef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma had dealt with a lot of crazy stuff over the last year. But Neverland? That was just too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let our deck clear for action (our guns be prepared)

Emma had dealt with a lot of crazy stuff over the last year. But this? This was just too much.

“Pirates? Neverland?” Emma repeated. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Snow gave her a patiently amused look. “We’re characters in your world's fairy tales, but Captain Hook is unbelievable?”

“Yes!” Emma said hotly, and then backtracked when Snow raised her eyebrows. “Well, sort of. I mean, fairy tales are fairy tales – Disney made them popular, and the Grimms before that, but they’ve been around forever. Peter Pan, though, is copyrighted. Some guy wrote it, like, a hundred years ago.”

Snow nodded. “J.M. Barrie. I wonder how he got the story…” She stared at the horizon for a few moments, musing on this before she shrugged. “Either way, there _are_ pirates and there _is_ a Neverland.”

“And Peter Pan?” Emma said. “Did he really fly around London, kidnapping children?”

Snow almost said something about Emma’s cynical twist to the tale, but decided to let it slide. Instead she smiled and said, “I don’t know. I’ve never met him myself. But Neverland is just another world with its own set of rules. It’s not inconceivable to think that someone might have found their way to your world and back again.”

 _Inconceivable_ , Emma thought. _I do not think it means what you think it means_. She almost said it out loud, but she was afraid that Snow might tell her that Florin was real too, and then she was going to have to have a nervous breakdown.

The _Jolly Roger_ slid into view as it rounded the cape, its flag whipping in the wind. 

They watched its progress silently until a skiff was lowered into the water and began to make its way to shore. 

“You sure about this?” Emma said, her eyes never leaving the black-clad figure on the prow of the ship.

“No,” Snow said, and Emma had to admire her honesty, even if it wasn’t what she wanted to hear. “But we don’t have much of a choice. We need to get back to Storybrooke, and right now, he’s our best option.”

“He’s our only option,” Emma pointed out, and Snow granted her a small smile. 

“True.” Snow walked toward the water’s edge before pausing and turning back. “You don’t get seasick, do you?”

Emma grimaced. “We’re about to find out.”


End file.
